Oro, Incienso y Mirra
by learilla
Summary: Regalo de Navidad para Nolwenn Feuermann. ¿Qué es lo que hace Bella encerrada en el baño del 2º piso? ¿Qué es lo que hacen Draco y Hermione mientras continúa la guerra estando en bandos contrarios? ¿Qué regalo de Navidad tiene preparado Sirius para Tonks?


**Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes son mios, sino de una tal JKRowling.**

**Creo que el título ya lo dice todo. **

**Bueno, este fic no es ni más ni menos que un pequeño regalo de navidad que tenía ganas de hacerle a Nolwenn Magicmind. Si no celebras reyes me da igual, aquí tienes tu regalito y no de Oriente precisamente, sino más al sur. No te olvides de la magia, Alba, y sonríe. **

**Espero que te guste. Es un poco gilipollez, pero bueno, yo lo he hecho con toda mi buena intención. Son drabbles cortitos, de parejas y personajes que sé que te gustan. Espero haberlos usado bien y que no se te escape un merecido, "esta podría haberse metido las manos en el culo". Pero en fin. **

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
**

**==ORO==**

_Como oro líquido se escurrió entre sus dedos y ella solo deseaba seguir lamiéndolo… _

El grito de la muchacha le arrancó una de las mayores sonrisas que aquellos labios resecos y agrietados habían esbozado jamás. Sigilosa, rápida y mortal avanzó por su presa hasta que la redujo a un cuerpo bien formado sin fuerza ni voluntad. Aquella falda la estorbaba y los leotardos le suponían un verdadero suplicio. Estaban en abril, ¡por Morgana!, ¿en qué pensaba esa estúpida mojigata?

-¿Cómo te llamas? –siseó con una voz dulce como miel.

-Marissa –respondió la pequeña águila entre sollozos.

Ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento –todo el detenimiento que el miedo y unas manos ágiles y expertas tratando de deshacerse de tu ropa puede dejarte –la niña, sí que había percibido algunas… señales por parte de su captora. Miradas furtivas en clase y en el Gran Comedor, movimientos de lenguas sinuosos sobre sus labios acompañando esas miradas, risitas sin dueño reverberando en los pasillos siempre que ella estaba a solas…

Era la hora de la cena y ella ya les había dicho a sus amigas que se encontraba mal y que seguramente no bajaría a reunirse con ellas en la mesa de ravenclaw, por lo que las posibilidades de que alguien estuviera buscándola eran remotas, prácticamente inexistentes. Otra de esas risitas lúgubres y desquiciadas por los pasillos, unas manos fuertes como garras agarrándola por las muñecas y arrastrándola hacia cierto baño del segundo piso y ella ya estaba allí, encerrada con la más mortífera de las serpientes.

-Tienes un pelo muy bonito… _Marissa _–le susurró contra su oreja mientras sus manos seguían trabajando bajo la falda –Tan rubio y tan liso, como el de mi querida hermana.

La niña quiere gritar, pero rápidamente todo intento de réplica queda repelido por los labios hambrientos y agresivos de la morena frente a ella. La tiene arrinconada contra una de las puertas de los baños y en lo único que puede pensar es en que no debería haberse dejado la varita sobre la cama.

Por fin los leotardos desaparecen y con ellos sus bragas y la poca cordura que le quedaba. La niña siente el regusto metálico de la sangre en su boca, allí donde Bella demanda besos urgentes y salvajes, y un gemido escapa de entre sus labios cuando nota los dedos de la slytherin introduciéndose dentro de ella. No hay ternura en sus movimientos, mucho menos consideración, si ambas están allí es solo para satisfacción personal de la morena. Nada más.

La ravenclaw se agarra como puede a los hombros de su carcelera y levanta una pierna apoyándola en el inodoro. La serpiente acoge de buen grado este nuevo recibimiento y lo que la niña creyó un escape al dolor de las sacudidas solo es una invitación a una nueva tortura. Bella se arrodilla ante ella y hunde ferozmente su cabeza bajo la falda de la muchacha y ella no espera lo que esa psicópata de mirada desquiciada y risa tétrica le regala. Oleadas de placer en forma de ansiosos lametones y hambrientos mordiscos.

Marissa empieza a gemir quedamente, sujetando con fuerza la cabeza de la mujer debajo de ella. Alza el rostro en un avergonzado y pecaminoso éxtasis y comienza a gemir con más fuerza, incapaz de reconocerse a sí misma. En un fugaz instante en el que la serpiente ha dejado de lamer la fruta prohibida, esta nueva Eva abre los ojos para toparse con los ojos alucinados de Myrtle. La fantasma no aparta la mirada del espectáculo, extasiada, y Marissa sabe que de una forma u otra, hoy más que nunca, Myrtle la Llorona se lamenta de estar muerta.

**==INCIENSO==**

_A Theodore Nott no era el único __al que le gustaba el olor a incienso. _

No recuerda si fue su compañero de habitación el que le inculcó esa jodida manía durante los siete años que estuvieron en Hogwarts o si fue el estúpido gordo con los dientes podridos del Caldero Chorreante y su solución barata al nauseabundo olor a humedad y coles de bruselas de sus habitaciones el que lo hizo, lo único de lo que puede estar seguro es que ese olor, _incienso, _no hace más que evocarla a _ella. _

Sus pasos firmes y poderosos resuenan con elegancia sobre los adoquines de Londres. Ni siquiera es mediodía y no hace más de media hora que se ha despertado envuelto en sus sábanas de seda en su carísimo apartamento de Hyde Park. Es curioso -piensa con una media sonrisa cínica en sus labios mientras acude a la cita-, _él_, Draco Malfoy, un sangre limpia de raza y un mortífago reconocido de profesión siempre ha repudiado y odiado a cualquier cosa que oliera a _muggle_ a menos de cinco metros de distancia y ahora –se ríe de sí mismo y de las muchachas a las que cautiva al pasar –sabía que sería incapaz de sobrevivir dos horas lejos de su teléfono móvil de última generación con una cámara de 7 megapíxeles y bluetooth, significara lo que eso significase, y sin las intempestivas llamadas de _ella_.

Si había algo que debía concederle a los asquerosos _muggles_ es que, aún sin magia, se las habían ingeniado bastante bien para sobrevivir cómodamente. Una de las primeras cosas que descubrió el rubio cuando decidió expandir su imperio _mágico_ a un mundo no tan mágico, fue la alta costura. La seda de la India, los pantalones de alpaca y esos estupendísimos zapatos de piel de más de 800 libras el par. _Harrod's_, suspira interiormente, un paraíso terrenal en pleno centro de Londres donde podía comprar sus más obscenos y caros deseos.

_Mía…_

Su palidez resalta en exceso contra el negro de su blusa de _Gucci _y sus pantalones de _Armani_, y todo él exuda un aroma inconfundible y atrayente que no pasa desapercibido para ninguna viandante del sexo opuesto, incluso más de uno del mismo al suyo. _Deseo… _es lo que inspira y lo que ahora mismo siente consumiéndolo por dentro, destrozándole las entrañas, abrasándole cualquier pensamiento racional que pudiera tener. Rápidamente, oculta sus ojos tras unas gafas de sol, consciente de que están adquiriendo una oscuridad que solo ella es capaz de despertar. Hace más de dos meses que no la ve. Más de dos meses de autosatisfacción solitaria y sexo rápido y vacío en un baño público con cualquier desconocida. Un deseo vacío que se ha llenado al instante con un simple y ofensivamente vulgar: _"Donde siempre. A las 11:30. No te retrases". _

_Asquerosa sangresucia. ¿Quién coño se creía que era para darle órdenes a él?_

Si su inexplicable y enfermo Deseo amenazaba tan ferozmente con consumirlo, también lo haría con ella. Ya se encargaría él mismo de que lo hiciera.

El Londres glamoroso que tan pronto ha aprendido a amar va desapareciendo conforme va acercándose. Nota ese cosquilleo en los dedos que aparece siempre que ella está cerca. Sin responder al saludo del posadero, enfila las escaleras hacia el piso de arriba. La cortesía nunca ha sido su fuerte y menos en un momento en el que la sangre parece bombearle en los oídos dejando al mundo en un reconfortante silencio.

La puerta está entornada, _ella_ ya ha llegado.

-Granger –sisea arrastrando las palabras al mismo tiempo que cierra la puerta tras él.

Draco observa atentamente la blusa roída y hecha jirones que hay sobre la cama. Hermione le mira atentamente, taladrándolo con una mirada que sigue sin poder descifrar. Su ropa interior sigue siendo de ese barato algodón blanco que el rubio tanto odia, pero no es ahí adónde él ahora mira. Una herida a medio cerrar sube desde su brazo derecho hasta el cuello. Multitud de motas rojas bañan la piel enfermizamente pálida de la muchacha y Draco sabe que seguramente esa sangre no es suya, no toda al menos.

-¿Sabes, sabelotodo? Deberíamos de dejar de vernos así.

Aún así, a pesar de su desprecio, de esa razón moralista que le grita que le lance un _avada kedavra_ o que al menos se largue por donde ha venido, se acerca a ella con las zancadas de un depredador hambriento. Quiere poseerla y lo hará. Lo mismo que ella quiere que lo haga, porque es solo en estos momentos cuando ella le llama y consiente que le haga todas esas obscenidades que Draco no puede ni desea hacerle a otra persona. Porque aunque ella siga siendo de los _buenos_, porque aunque siga los pasos de ese santurrón de Potter y porque aunque sea con Weasley con quien se vaya a casa después de su jornada en el Ministerio, hay trabajos que deben hacerse y una Gryffindor nunca rehuye su deber.

Sí, hay veces que pierde el norte y cruza esa delgada línea. Días en los que sus pesadillas le impiden dormir rememorando una y otra vez los horrores que se ha visto obligada a hacer. Momentos en los que su alma se ve tan oscura y corrompida que necesita que alguien más oscuro y corrompido le saque toda esa maldad que lleva dentro.

Y es en esos momentos, y solamente cuando ha llegado a su límite, cuando lo llama a _él _y deja que se funda con ella para recordarse a sí misma que están en guerra y que alguien tiene que hacer el trabajo que ni Harry ni Ron se atreverían a llevar a cabo.

**==MIRRA==**

_Mirra siempre ha sido una de esas palabras estúpidas que adoraba Nymphadora Tonks… _

Quizás, esa extraña e incomprensible atracción por la palabra se debiera a que era de las típicas que todo el mundo conoce pero nadie sabe lo que es, algo que consideraba realmente estúpido, o podía ser también –y me apostaría el cuello a que esta opción era la ganadora –por ese cosquilleo en el paladar que la doble r le producía.

Sea como fuere y aunque la hufflepuff era una auténtica negada en temas de amores, la bruja sabía que ese pensamiento no era el más adecuado cuando estabas con un tío, ambos en posición horizontal y desnudos sobre su cama, para más INRI. Resopló con fuerza, haciendo unos aspavientos violentos con las manos por encima de su rostro. ¡Ja! ¡Cómo si fuera tan fácil eliminar la estupidez de una vida social con el sexo opuesto inexistente y una torpeza precoz que rayaba la inutilidad absoluta!

Cuando la mano fría y –desde su punto de vista menudo y minimalista –bastante gigantesca de su compañero comenzó a recorrer lentamente su vientre todo su cuerpo se tensó. Por un largo minuto dejó de respirar y el aire a su alrededor y todo el mundo en general desapareció. Él se rió, con una voz ronca, plena y satisfecha.

_¡Aquel bastardo se estaba riendo de ella! _

-¿Qué te ocurre? –soltó el moreno con su mirada perdida en el póster de las Brujas de McBeth que había en el techo.

Tonks tardó en responder y cuando lo hizo, no estuvo muy segura de que él la hubiera entendido.

-Algún día tendrás que volver a respirar, ¿lo sabías?

Avergonzada, la niña soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones de una sola vez. Él volvió a reírse, y eso sólo sirvió para que se arrugara el ceño de la pelirrosa.

Sirius Black, altivo, sobervio y _jodidamente _irresistible se alzó sobre la cama y se apoyó sobre su propio codo, en una postura en la que podía mirar cara a cara a la niña. Su sonrisa insolente y confiada fue lo que acabó por sacar de quicio a la bruja y el brillo depredador y _aún_ hambriento de sus ojos, lo que le daba ganas de gritar. Ella se quedó mirándole fijamente, esperando que fuera él mismo el que iniciara una conversación y le pusiera fin a aquel incómodo silencio.

Hacía menos de una semana que la joven había vuelto a casa desde Hogwarts para pasar allí las vacaciones de navidad, topándose con la sorpresa añadida de que su querido _tito _Sirius, el nómada prófugo de la familia Black, había decidido pasar unos días con la única prima le entendería. Una semana llena de miradas tímidas y fugaces por parte de ella e insinuaciones esquivas por parte de él. Siete días de una tortura indescriptible para una adolescente de hormonas revueltas que tenía que soportar tener un tío greñudo, sexual y terriblemente masculino rondando por su casa y su habitación todo el santo día.

Charlie en su eterna brutalidad había definido a Sirius Black con el adjetivo _sucio_. Ahora que ella misma había tenido la ocasión de ver, oler, palpar y saborear la suciedad de Sirius Black, Tonks tenía que darle la razón al pelirrojo. El merodeador era _sucio_, pero no de cualquier clase. La suciedad de Sirius era de esas que te calan el alma y te contaminan la razón y los sentidos. Una suciedad susurrante y angelical que te liberaba de cualquier clase de pudor estúpido. Esa clase de suciedad que te hacen parecer limpio y te muestran una maldad pícara y apetitosa que no dudas en morder y catar.

-Remus va a matarme –soltó el moreno y aquella única frase despertó a Tonks de sus cavilaciones y la trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

Aquellos ojos negros taladraban con un regusto ansioso los senos pálidos y redondeados de la muchacha. Aunque eso ahora no es que le molestara demasiado.

-¿Remus? –le espetó ella con un chillido agudo. -¿Qué demonios tiene que ver Remus en todo esto?

Sirius volvió a deslizar perezosamente uno de sus dedos sobre el torso desnudo de Tonks.

-Nada, pero no puedo evitar imaginarme lo escandalizado que estaría. –otra vez esa sonrisa inocente y maligna entre sus labios. –En menos de media hora he debido romper 2 o 3 normas celestiales.

-¿Normas celestiales? –preguntó la muchacha aturdida cuando él le besó tiernamente un pezón.

-Eres una menor, soy unos veinte años mayor que tú y por si eso no fuera suficiente, soy tu tío –otro beso a sus pechos, esta vez al contrario.

-Solo me falta un par de meses para tener los diecisiete –respondió ella indignada, como si aquello anulara por completo todo lo que el gryffindor acababa de decir.

Él se limitó a sonreír contra su tierna piel mientras seguía trabajando y excitando aquella parte del cuerpo de la hufflepuff.

-Aunque bueno –añadió al cabo. –No me importa tanto la opinión de Lupin como la de tu madre si llegara a enterarse.

Tonks intentó tensarse. Su cerebro mandaba aquel imperativo al resto del cuerpo, pero él estaba demasiado pendiente de las atenciones de Sirius como para siquiera escucharle.

-No te preo… preocupes –Tonks lanzó un gemido tímido –Ella incluso se alegraría.

Sirius dejó por un momento su quehacer a un lado y se irguió para mirar interrogativamente a su sobrina. Alzó una ceja y esbozó una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Que se alegraría? –repitió incrédulo.

Molesta por el cese temporal de las atenciones de Sirius, se limitó a responderle rápidamente para que volviera a la tarea.

-Sí. Últimamente está demasiado pesada con los chicos del colegio. Creo que cree que soy bollera o algo parecido.

-¿Bollera?

Ella asintió.

-Ya sabes. Bollera, tortillera, machorra, lesbiana… -Tonks le miraba fijamente.

Sirius rió ante la excesiva seriedad de la chica.

-Pues a mí no me parece que lo seas.

-Eso díselo a ella –sentenció.

-Si quieres en cuanto venga lo haré.

Los ojos de la niña se abrieron hasta su máximo y otra vez su voz grave volvió a ser sustituida por esa voz chillona que aparecía cuando estaba realmente nerviosa.

-¡NO! ¿Estás loco?

El moreno volvió a reírse, y esta vez a carcajadas limpias.

-Tranquila. Ahora relájate y déjame terminar.

Sin decir una sola palabra más, Tonks volvió a recostarse sobre el colchón de su cama con todos los músculos de su cuerpo, laxos, pendientes únicamente de aquella lengua abrasadora y pecaminosa que iba a volver a recorrer su cuerpo, demandándole todo y sin negarle nada.

* * *

_PD: Sí, ORO es la escena perdida de Orgullo de Serpiente. Esa que escandalizó tanto porque Bella violaba a niñas. Solo quería aclarar que aunque las "violee" un poquirritín ellas no acaban llorando precisamente. Me encanta lo jodidamente desquiciada que está. La amo!!!!! _

_PD2: Que tierna me ha parecido miniTonks al escribir con ella. _

_PD3: La Dramione ha sido la que mas ha sido por la cara Oo. Ma salido una cosa chunga y rara, pero en fin. _

_PD4: Lo dicho, espero que te guste  
_


End file.
